Moments Like This
by curiosityiskey
Summary: Alone time with Percy and Annabeth, where they talk about just basically everything. From family and friends to the past.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. Thank you for stumbling across my first fanfic. Just a fair warning, what you're about to see is extremely cheesy and may give you diabetes afterwards. Okay. That's all. Enjoy.

"If I die tomorrow, what would happen?"

Annabeth and Percy were lying on the beach together at night, sneaking out after curfew. They watched the stars in the sky, counting them and see if they spot Zoe up there. It's been a while since they've been alone, just them two in a quiet place."

"What do you mean? You're not going to die."

"No I mean…" she sighed. "If I die tomorrow, what would happen to me? What would happen to the people who knew me? My family? And… You?"

"Well, you'll go to the Underworld, Elysium. Everyone would be upset, I'm sure. More than upset, actually, the whole camp would explode. And as for me…" Percy turned a cheek and looked at her girlfriend, her grey eyes reflecting the light in the sky. "I don't know how I would survive." He whispered.

Annabeth couldn't help but smile. Despite the constant shipping by her friends, Percy was the last person she thought she'd fall for. Heck, she'd never thought she'd fall in love with anyone else while she was still at camp. She was still struggling with her problems with love and trust, but no matter what she does, Percy seems to always be there for her. No complaining, just listening.

"It's funny how you're dead people automatically notice you." She said, "When you're alive, nobody seemed to know how important you are to them, until you're gone, and they regret everything they've done." She took a deep breath, "Life is weird. Why is it so important to us?"

"Love." Percy murmured. "Can't run away from it. It's the people you love that make your life. Like your best friends, your family and your friends. Imagine your life without them, what would you live for? Love is life."

"When did you get so deep?" she laughed and looked back to the sky. The stars weren't so bright tonight, but she didn't mind.

"Do you love me?" Annabeth whispered.

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

Percy stayed silent for a while and stared at her. He let out a silent laugh. "What do you think?"

"If I said no, would you correct me?" she smiled softly.

"I love you."

"Nothing lasts forever, Percy."

"But we can come close to it."

"Close to forever. I think I can live with that." Annabeth moved close to Percy and took his hand as he pulled her close to his chest. "I love you too…" she whispered. They spent the rest of the night listening to each other breathing, treasuring the moment, because, who knows what'll happen tomorrow?

He's the son of Poseidon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hiya! Thanks for reading my fanfic. This chapter's inspired by Tangled, apparently. I apologize if this seems really short to you. These are basically one shots. Anyway, enjoy!

They were at the campfire, after everyone had left to get ready for bed. Percy knew that Chiron saw them sitting in front of the blazing fire after curfew, but Chiron only smiled and pretended he didn't see them.

"What's your dream?" Annabeth turned to Percy.

"Well, what's yours?"

"I thought I already told you." She said with a soft smile, "Being the best architect there is, making my mother proud. Changing the world." She smiled again and let her hair down. "Your turn."

Percy grinned at the typical answer. "My dreams were simple. To be normal, have a day without any monsters wanting to kill me and not get kicked out of every school I go to.

"How bout now?"

"To keep the world safe." He sighed, "Cause if the world's safe, everyone I love would be safe. You'll be safe."

"Gods, Percy." Annabeth laughed, "That's not really a dream. You're doing it now."

They both stayed silent again, listening to the fire crackle as they were thinking about what's happening around them, even though nothing was happening at all.

"You're my dream now." Percy finally said.

"What?"

"You. You're my new dream."


End file.
